I should've known!
by Midnighstar
Summary: What will rin do when she finds everyone passed out from drinking? See why Sess was trying not to kill his beloved little girl. A vintage.


I should've known better!

Summery: What dose Rin do when she finds out that all the adults are knocked out from drinking? See why Sess was about to kill his beloved little girl when he awoke.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Inuyasha.

The sun had just set, and the sky was a pinky blue. Lots of laughter and commotion could be heard coming from the village of Kaede. The defeat of Naraku was being celebrated. Inuyasha and the gang were there of course but the fact that Koga and Ginta and Hakakku were there also was a little weird. However the most astounding sight was Sesshomaru, Rin , and Jaken were all there as well. Rin was bugging Jaken for some more yen so she could go play all the games, Jaken of course was arguing with her and wouldn't give her the money. Sesshomaru had, had enough.

"Jaken."

"Yes milord!"

"Give her the yen and watch over her."

"But lord Sesshomaru…."

"Jaken."

"Yes milord."

"I will not repeat myself, if you value your life you will heed my words."

"Yes my liege."

And off they went. _'Finally. Some peace and quiet.' _Sesshomaru thought to himself.

"HEY SESSHOMARU!" Inuyasha yelled

'_Or not.'_

Ever since the battle with Naraku and all of them, the brothers for some reason seemed a LOT closer. In fact if you were to ask them who they trusted the most, they would almost say each other.

"What do you want Inuyasha?"

"Listen up! After midnight, everybody is gonna have a drinking contest. Wanna join us?"

"No body can compare with me, no I will not join this fiasco."

"Why? To scared that your little brother is gonna beat you?"

"I never said anything like that."

"Alright you fat cat I'll tell them…"

"_Your on!_"

"Alright!"

Inuyasha hopped back to his group with the great news. He knew referring him to a cat Sesshomaru would be up for the challenge. Night dragged on and before anybody knew it, it was midnight. Rin was fighting sleep like the devil an angel. Sesshomaru saw this and ordered her to go to bed, because the first few times he mentioned it to her, she refused. Knowing what was to come next, he went over to the table were all the village men and some of the women were gathered around. Sango and Kagome were the ones filling up the goblets.

"Ok, now hear are the rules!" Kagome tried to say above the roar of the crowd. Sesshomaru looked up at the window of the room where Rin was trying to sleep and noticed that she was wide awake and looking down on them. Sesshomaru then took a intake of breath and let out a roar that made earth beneath them tremble. Everyone just stopped and looked at him.

"Listen to the miko and don't raise your voices to the point where you cant hear yourself think. There are children trying to sleep!"

"Thank you Sesshomaru. Wasn't expecting help from you. Ok now we will all start off with one glass then we'll just keep on climbing up until someone surrenders or passes out. The last one standing wins 100,000 yen!"

Everyone started to cheer I agreement. The game started and it wasn't too long until five of them surrendered. The game went on and on until at least half of the men and women were all passed out. Now it was down to Sango, Kagome, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Miroku. Miroku and the two women were well over tipsy. As a matter of fact during the 15th glass for the three, all at once, they passed out. Now it was well going on 5 in the morning and the two brothers were still going at it. Inuyasha was on his five-hundred and thirty third cup and Sesshomaru was only one behind.

"If I wemember cowectly you washn't really the sober type Sesshomawu."

"Look Inuyacta I shtoped dwinking ova fifty years ago."

"Yoush sound funny!"

"Your one totalk."

The truth was they were both affected by the drinking. So Sesshomaru, not to be outdone by his little brother, hurry up and tied the score. Now that they were on there five-hundred and thirty fourth cup they raised it up to their lips, and they both passed out.

Rin woke to the birds singing to the dawn. She got up, got dressed, and went to find her Sesshomaru-sama. She found a bunch of people lying around and thought them dead. She found Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's body and she screamed. Rin ran over to them and went to Sesshomaru first and felt a great deal of warmth and…… was that alcohol? She looked at the glasses that were spilt by both of their sides. '_So that was what all the commotion was about.'_ She thought to herself. So she tried to wake them up but Sesshomaru just growled and took his left arm and grabbed Rin and unconsciously brought her into a bear hug as if he was…. snuggling with her? Like a father would with his daughter?

It took everything Rin had to get out of the death grip. When she finally got out of the grip she saw something that caught her interest………Lady Kagome's big yellow bag. She ran over to it and she saw something else that caught her interest was Kagome's makeup bag. She remembered what went where from Kagome doing Sango and her own makeup. A thought struck her.

Sesshomaru would look awfully pretty in these colors. So she pranced over to Sesshomaru and took out the lipstick first. She applied it with much care as a eight year old could handle. Content with the fact that it was reaching his nose she decided to go to the blush. She applied _very dark_ circles on the fair-faced prince. She then went for LIQUID eye liner. She made it go from one end of his left eye, made it go over his nose bridge, and went to the end of his right. Not realizing that it was tracing down in thick marks into his sparkling white hair. The next part was he favorite, even though because of his youkai markings she put eye shadow on and she put it _way_ above his eyebrows. Pleased with her handy work she left and decided to go back to bed.

Sesshomaru woke to the sounds of multiple laughter. He opened his eyes to see his brother looking down at him with such a big grin and chuckling. However there was something in his eyes was it pity? He gave him a hand to help him up. Surprisingly Sesshomaru took the hand. He looked at Inuyasha with a questioning gaze.

"Go look in the water." Was all he said

Sesshomaru went over to the lake that adorned the village. He looked down into it and almost fainted. He the great Sesshomaru looked like…like…LIKE A CLOWN!

"Rin!" Sesshomaru screamed with all his might, the plates of the earth trembles and every single creature was silent. Inuyasha walked over to Sesshomaru and said

"You really can't blame her ya know."

"Your right."

"What?"

"I should've known better."

"I was joking."

"I wasn't."

"YOU LOOK SO RIDICULOUS!" Inuyasha busted out laughing

"Well little brother, if I cant take my anger out on the one who did this…then you'll do just fine."

Inuyasha gulped when he saw his brother's eyes go red, and he could've swore he saw his claws grow a _lot longer_.

END

A/N: Did you like it, hate it? Whatcha think of it? Even if you despise it with everything in your being please review.


End file.
